


Control

by LuIIcchII



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara Possessing Frisk, I suck at tags, Original Character Death(s), Post-Soulless Pacifist Route, this is just full of death im such a sadist haha, will add more tags at the future idk haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuIIcchII/pseuds/LuIIcchII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara's plan to escape the underground was successful.</p>
<p>Time to finish the REAL job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> lmao hi this is probably my FIRST undertale fanfic so be gentle.
> 
> Will continue this depending on how peeps react and please leave a comment it'll encourage me to do more chapters.
> 
> Anyways, have fun???

"Frisk dear, where are you going?" Toriel asked in a concerned tone. "I'm going to a friend's." Frisk answered, aside from their tone being cheerful, there was something ominous hidden behind their words. Toriel shrugged it off because it might just be her sub-conscious playing tricks on her. She gave Frisk a kiss on their forehead before resuming back to her chores.

It's been months since Frisk freed the monsters from the Underground. Somehow, Frisk has been acting weird since. They don't look directly to any mirrors, as if they're going to see something they don't like, mumbling secrets to themselves and more. So far, nobody recognized these weird shenanigans. While Toriel's busy in the living room, Frisk made their way into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. The said knife was quickly placed to their little backpack. Toriel gave them another quick goodbye kiss before they left the house in haste.

"Stay safe, my child. Be good, alright?"

"Yes mom."

Frisk then started walking to their destination. Mt. Ebott. Why? Well, who knows what our little kid is up to.

Moving on, Frisk arrived at the entrance of the said mountain where the barrier once stood. After the freedom of the monsters, the underground's been deadly silent and empty. No monsters wanted to come back, well except Toriel and Grillby. Let's not talk about that. Frisk wandered around the entrance, as if expecting someone—Welp, speak of the devil who lives inside this kid, there he is.

"Howdy, Frisk! I did not expect to see you stop by. Did you miss me?" Flowey said in a shrill voice. "I see, you haven't figured it out." Frisk sneered, sitting in front of the small flower. "W-what are you talking about?" Flowey asked. He swore he felt an icy breeze brush against his petals. "Do you really think I will be satisfied giving everyone their desire freedom?"

"You really are an IDIOT."

Hearing these lines, which were obviously from him, Flowey moved to another place, fast enough to not get hit by the harsh tip of the knife Frisk had shoved. "You're not Frisk...." Flowey said, droplets of what seems to be sweat trickling down his face. A sinister laugh escaped Frisk's lips as they lift up their head to face the horrified flower.

"Chara...."

Frisk had this uncomfortable smile, it looks like they're trying to force it, and their eyes, they were wide open...and red.

"You finally got it! Hooray for you!" Frisk cheered in a satirical way. "Too bad, you're going to DIE." Frisk once again tried to hit the flower with all their might but dejectedly failed.

"Why are you doing this?" Flowey said, trying to start a conversation, but there was no response. Instead, a hand was wrapped around his tiny stem. His breathing was persuasively stopped. Do flowers need air to breathe? Nevermind, I don't know how either.

"How would you like to die, brother?" Frisk—err Chara said, emphasizing the word "brother". "A quick one?" They said, pointing the knife at his face. "or a slow and painful one." Flowey didn't respond. Instead, he struggled for freedom, only making the grip tighter. "You know it's rude not to answer when someone's asking." Chara snarled. They're annoyed. Oh crap. "Someone ought to teach you some good manners."

"Well. I guess 'lil old me will do." With that, Chara took a hold on Flowey's petals. They were about to pull it when—

"Frisk!" A voice yelled. It caught Chara's attention which made them drop the tortured flower. Flowey inhaled deeply, now's the chance to escape.

"Hold up, Flowey." Frisk said, it seems like they're back to normal again. They looked at the plant and with their normal smile they said.

"Hasta Manana, brother. We'll meet again some time."

Frisk then left the room, leaving a certain flower scared and confused.

"Frisk; dear what were you doing in there?" Toriel said running towards the small child. "You had us worried there kiddo." Sans said. Frisk shot a glare at the skeleton for a short moment then smiled. Sans seems disgusted but did not show any signs of it.

"FRISK THE HUMAN! THERE YOU ARE! YOU MADE THE GREAT PAPYRUS WORRIED." The taller skeleton exclaimed as they pulled Frisk in a tight embrace. "Where have you been, you punk?" Undyne said, appearing behind the said skeleton. Frisk didn't reply, nor budge from the place where they stood.

"Ah, it's getting late. Perhaps we should head home? I'll bake some Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie for everyone." Toriel said, lightening up the mood. All of them made their way back. Frisk was quiet the whole time they walked home.

Once they arrived, everyone claimed seats on the dining table, well except for the two seats which is for Toriel and Frisk. Frisk was back to their cheerful self again. You could guess they are since they're playing tag with Papyrus and Monster kid inside the house. "My children please quit the rough-housing!" Toriel yelled from the kitchen. "My dear Sans, would you please watch the children at the living room for me?" Sans shrugged. "Sure no probs."

Sans called them for a wonderful story. It's a story about four humans saving their race and recreating their universe.

[Time skip brought to you by MTT Advertisements.]

Everyone sat in front of the dining table where a huge pie sat.

"So, err-Frisk, dear. What were you doing at Mt. Ebott?" Toriel asked. "I missed the warmth of the place, mom." Frisk said without looking up. Toriel stared at Frisk and started wondering if something's wrong. "My child, are you ok?" Toriel asked. "I'm Fine." "Are you sure, you seem frustrated."

Sans', who sat across Frisk, left-eye glowed blue for merely a second. There was an awkward silence. Frisk then decided to stand up, they were about to go to their room when-"Frisk, you haven't eaten half of your pie." Toriel said, trying to make Frisk sit down. "I'm not hungry, I'm going to bed. Good night everyone." Then they left. Everyone in the dining room was utterly shocked. First of all, Frisk never ate the pie completely, which is weird since they never wasted any of Toriel's pie. Second, they've never been that quiet. Everyone then continued eating, but the awkward atmosphere never left.

After eating, everyone went to bed. Well, maybe except for Undyne, Alphys and Mettaton. They got their own house-more like apartment anyway. Before going to bed, Toriel checked Frisk and saw them sleeping peacefully. Toriel welcomed herself in and left a few pieces of Monster Candy on the nightstand. She kissed Frisk on their forehead and proceeded to her own room.

However, what she did not know was that Frisk isn't asleep.

_They're fully awake._

 


End file.
